


Stay

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"That was..." James started, breathlessly, his face flushed and sweaty. He was sprawled on his back, boneless and spent.

"Yeah." Teddy exhaled, his heart still pounding in his chest. He felt as if he'd run a mile with rabid Nifflers hot on his trail though this had been far more pleasurable.

"I was going to say—" Teddy heard a sharp note of defiance in James's voice and turned toward him. "—that it was like a good-bye fuck."

"What?" Teddy swallowed. He'd poured everything into making love to James just in case it was the last time he had the chance. Apparently, James had understood his intention all too clearly.

"Is this not working?" James asked. He propped his head on his elbow, his jaw set, eyes flashing, anger and hurt bubbling to the surface. Teddy knew that face well though fortunately it was rarely directed toward him. "Are you planning on leaving?"

"No, I'm not." Teddy scooted up the bed and lay back against the headboard. "What's this about, Jamie?"

"You tell me." James, too, sat up and didn't bother to cover himself with the sheet. If the tension in the room wasn't stifling, Teddy would have laughed. James exuded confidence even as they sat there together covered in each other's come. Inside and out.

It was one of the things that Teddy loved about James. Only he could have a conversation like this, cock and balls hanging free.

"The guy flirting with you." Teddy kept his voice steady even as he felt the tightness in his chest constrict painfully.

"What guy?"

Teddy watched James closely, his expression so often revealing his feelings. Especially now that Teddy had been privy to so many of his secrets. James seemed genuinely baffled.

"The Quidditch player last night. About your height, light brown hair. Muscley." Teddy hadn't found him overly attractive as he preferred his men dark haired and less bulky.

A lot more like one James Sirius Potter.

"You mean Alastair?" James said, incredulous, and started laughing.

Teddy didn't find it funny at all. "Unless you had several blokes chatting you up that I didn't notice, I suppose that was him."

"He flirted with me, wanted to buy me a drink." James gave a half shrug. "It's nice to know I've still got it at my age."

"As if there was any doubt," Teddy murmured, fingers playing with a loose thread on the duvet. "Besides, you're only twenty-five for Christ's sake. You could still have your pick of men." Teddy hated the way his chest was tight, imaging all those men vying for James's attention.

"Don't tell me you don't like it when Dad's secretary goes all lovesick and moony for you," James replied, the hint of jealousy undeniable.

"Even if she wasn't Harry's secretary she's definitely not my type." Teddy gave an only half-feigned shudder. "You know nothing's going to happen with her."

"And you should know that while I don't mind someone eyeing my very fine arse—" James grinned his stupid, egotistical, adorable grin. "—there's only one person who is allowed to touch it."

Teddy closed his eyes, just for a moment, all the tension in his body bleeding out. He opened them when he felt James's hand on his thigh. The smile was gone and instead James's eyes seemed to be searching his.

"We all right?"

Teddy laid his hand over James's. "Yeah, we're good."

"Brilliant." James tugged his hand back and slipped under the sheets. "I'm knackered." Sheet tucked up under his chin, he asked, "If you're not leaving, can we do that again?"

Teddy pulled the duvet over himself as he slid into bed and spooned behind James, wrapping an arm around his waist. James pressed back against him and Teddy's cock gave a feeble twitch but nothing more.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow sounds good," James replied and yawned.

Teddy listened until James's breathing evened out and then kissed the nape of his neck.

"And every day after."


End file.
